1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing busbar modules and a method for manufacturing a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric and hybrid vehicles include a battery module composed of many battery cells arranged side by side and connected in series or parallel in view of the output power and the driving range, for example. The battery cells of the battery module are arranged side by side so that one of two electrode terminals of each cell is linearly aligned with one another and the other electrode terminal of each cell is linearly aligned with one another. The battery module is housed in a housing with the cells housed in chambers in the housing. The battery module constitutes a battery pack together with other components such as a busbar module. The busbar module is provided, for example, for each set of electrode terminals that are linearly aligned. The busbar module includes at least a plurality of busbars each electrically connecting electrode terminals of the battery cells adjacent to each other, and a plurality of linear conductors that are provided for the busbars one by one and are electrically connected to the busbars (refer to, for example, WO 2015/099070). Such a busbar module is manufactured by extrusion of an insulating cover material together with a plurality of linear conductors and a planar conductor from which the busbars are formed. The insulating cover material covers the linear conductors and integrates the linear conductors with the busbars.
However, the conventional process of manufacturing busbar modules and the conventional process of manufacturing a battery pack including a battery module to which the busbar modules are applied generate cutting waste of the planar conductor and the linear conductors.